The present disclosure is generally related to apparatus and methods for gas elimination in intravenous (IV) delivery systems. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to an apparatus for gas elimination in IV delivery that is independent of the orientation of a fluid line in the IV delivery system.
Many approaches to gas elimination for IV delivery systems include bubble traps making use of the buoyancy of gas bubbles immersed in a liquid. Gas bubbles move up in a liquid container under the influence of gravity, thereby separating gas from liquid. Other approaches to bubble traps include a hydrophilic (i.e., water attractive) membrane to allow liquids to pass through but air to remain trapped on the other side of the membrane.